


Good Boy

by Kayluh1915



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, Protected Sex, Riding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Sometimes, Javi just needs to be reminded that he’s loved too.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 40





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don’t write a fic like this on such a whim, but I’m a new-ish follower of [@forever-rogue‘s](https://forever-rogue.tumblr.com/) and I saw them answer [@danniburgh‘s](https://danniburgh.tumblr.com/) “Javi thot” on Tumblr and I went a little crazy with their idea... 🙃
> 
> I tend to not publish my smut, but goddamn it. Javi being soft and melting under someone’s hands is right up my alley and I couldn’t not share. It’s unbetaed but is somewhat edited so hopefully it’s not a complete pile of thirst.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kayluh1915/) if you'd like. My life is boring and my content is of questionable quality, but I try.
> 
> Or you can read some of my other works featuring our favorite Chilean-American and his characters by checking out [my Pedro Pascal masterlist](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/645340472143921152/my-pedro-pascal-masterlist).
> 
> Enjoy!

It was no secret that Javier Peña liked to be in charge. From the way he presents himself down to the very way he walks, he was born to command a room. His tone was always commanding yet clear, listing off everything that needed to be done in a digestible and comprehensive way. He also knew how to authentically present himself, his warm tone and give no fucks attitude intriguing and overall charming to the majority of people he spoke to.

It was only natural that his leadership spilled over into the bedroom as well. He knew exactly how to get you riled up, where to touch, and what to say. He didn’t have any problems with bossing you around like he would someone at work and neither did you. Everything Javier did melted you into a puddle of pleading whimpers and needy moans. He was the only man who ever made you feel this good, bringing you to several clitoral and vaginal orgasms that sent you to the stratosphere every time.

Tonight was different.

He had come home a lot later than he normally did, his eyes laced with sorrow and his posture anything but commanding. You had tried to get him to tell you what was bothering him while he ate leftovers from dinner, but he didn’t want to. You understood, never leaving his side for the rest of the evening.

When you both laid down for the night, you never expected to be laying underneath him as he fucked you hard and with reckless abandon. Sex (and whiskey) was how he coped with pent up anger and frustrations from his job. It just didn’t seem right to you that he was using the same outlet with the exact same ferocity when he was feeling somber.

You could tell he was trying hard to forget whatever was making him upset. His eyes were tightly closed, his teeth bared, and loud growls and groans leaving his throat. Normally, you’d be a mess underneath him. Not to say it didn’t feel good because _it did_. It’s just you couldn’t enjoy it when you knew that Javi was in so much pain above you.

With a saddened look laced in your brow, you reach up to caress Javi’s face, your thumb gently brushing over his cheek. The touch immediately distracted him, his saddened mocha eyes looking down at you as he stopped moving completely. You both sat there in silence for a moment, Javier’s rapid breathing being the only sound in your darkened bedroom.

Not a word was said between you, the silence and your comfort speaking much louder to him than anything else ever could.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when he leaned into your palm and finally started to move again. His pace was much slower this time and corsed with a gentle sigh of pleasure. You mewled at the feeling, your hand going from his cheek to the back of his head so you could tangle your fingers in his dark locks and tug on them.

“Yeah…” You groan, laying your other hand on his shoulder. “So good, Javi…”

A quiet puff of air left Javi’s lungs, grabbing you by the waist to lift you up and change positions. His back was propped up against the headboard while you sat in his lap, the change sheathing him deeper inside you with a quiet whimper. You began to ride him almost instantly, not even waiting for him to get comfortable. He felt too good to waste any time.

“God…” You whine. Javi’s hands grip your hips tightly, the pads of his fingertips deliciously pressing into your skin. “J-Just like that... So good for me.”

Javier actually _whines_. Your big, bad, commanding DEA agent coming apart by the seams.

“Oh, you like that, huh? Does my little boy like being praised?” He whimpered again, nodding his head as he completely submitted below you. You ran your hands through his curls again, speeding up in his lap.

You wished it could last so much longer, but with Javi’s somber mood and how he melted like ice under your praises, there was just no way.

“Good-Good boy, Javi… Such a good boy… M’gonna cu- ohhh, I’m gonna cum.” Javi groaned, moving his hips underneath you the best he could while you chased your own pleasure. Based on his increasing volume, he was just as close as you were.

You hit your climax first, that tingling feeling expanding all throughout your lower half as you collapsed forward onto Javi’s shoulder. He finishes soon after, his groans muffled in your hair as he shot his warm cum into your still throbbing pussy, his cock still pulsing inside you even after you had relaxed.

You caressed Javi’s face with your hands and brought him into a kiss, both of you exhausted from your endeavors. Javier gently pulled out, his cum dripping back down on him as he tilted his head back. You chase after him, gently pressing your lips to his chin as you continued your little caresses.

“Such a sweet boy… my precious little Javi.” He shamelessly whines again, this time out of pure bliss.

For the first time in a long time, he sleeps all through the night, your arms wrapped around him tightly as he peacefully snores.

Yes, Javier liked to be in charge, but even the mighty oak needs rain to grow.


End file.
